


覆巢，爱与世界终焉

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Series: SKS性癖向作品集 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “Well, well, well，”他听到了一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音，“看看我们逮到了哪个小宝贝——我早就告诉过你，我会逮住他的，Spock。怎么样，你喜欢他吗？他这张脸看起来和我的可真像，说实话，像到有点让人恶心的程度了。所以，你到底喜不喜欢他？你要是不喜欢，我可以拿他去喂你养的狗。”以S/K尚未正式确定关系就被镜像世界的KS抓住为前提的性癖故事。存在镜像K/主世界S（暗示），镜像S/主世界K（正面描写）。镜像K/S同样拥有情感关系。大概主要是想看这样的背景下，S和K互相鼓励，互相舔舐伤口……但我不知道我能不能写得出来。感情线上SK和镜像KS为主。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP及雷点Summary中已写。  
> 纯性癖作品，因为有了大纲所以应该会完结，但是更新排位将在《啊，爸爸们！》之后

他听到脚步声时，便抢先一步地躲入了身边的灌木丛。高大的外星绿植遮挡住了他身形的同时，也彻底隔断了他的视线。

他几乎是默不作声地躲在那里，直到脚步声开始渐渐地靠近——从数量上来说，这像是两个人，脚步踩得很重，像是穿了军靴。其中一个讲话的人，他的声音熟悉到让人不能再熟悉。

“我早告诉过你，Spock先生，适当的散步对身心有益”那个人听上去笑嘻嘻的，带着一种全然放松的心满意足。“就在刚刚，我说的成真了。”

“我可不确定发现那种东西可以算对身心有益，舰长。”第二个人的声音则来得更加沉稳有力些，“与此同时，这颗行星也远远称不上安全，我建议我们还是应当尽快回舰……”

“撒谎，撒谎，裤子着火——你只是不满意我捡到了另一个你而已，Spock。况且就算是你也得承认，我们的发现是一个巨大的惊喜……嗯，或许我应该用复数，考虑到我们还附带抓到了一个McCoy。”

“请恕我不能用惊喜这个词来描述发现另一个时间线的自己，它或许可以说令人惊奇，但远远说不上让人欢喜。”

一个沉闷的撞击声，像是有什么人拍了拍另一个的肩膀。

“别这样——开心点嘛，Spock。你看，我们已经抓到了一个Spock，一个McCoy，四舍五入，接下来多半我们就能逮到一个我了——你难道不想要一个无知的我吗？那一定会超好玩的。想想看，Spock，他会有着我一样漂亮的蓝眼睛，还会像这样，不知所措地盯着你看。”

然后那个人，那个跟James Kirk恰好有着一样嗓音的男人，或许正在用着和James Kirk一样湛蓝的眼睛，站在原地一动不动，笑眯眯地盯着自己的Spock看——Jim可不知道他是不是在笑，但是在半晌后，那个人再开口时，他的声音是染着笑意的。

“哈，我就知道你想要。这就是为什么我一定要替你逮一个回来。事实上，我觉得我已经可以听到他的声音了。你听，他会不会就在这附近？”

Jim屏住了自己的呼吸。

空地上出现了一段稍久的沉默。

“我什么也没听到。”

“啊，你可真难伺候，Spock先生。有没有人说过你无趣的时候实在是让人讨厌得要紧？反正我现在是这么说了。”声音开始渐行渐远，“不过没关系，反正我知道要怎么才能让你开心起来——我准保可以逮到他……”

Jim Kirk小心翼翼地吐出了肺里的空气，他没有想到，在像是无头苍蝇一样乱转了这么久后，在过去短短的一分钟里，他却获得了如此之多的信息。他们掉落进了“另一个时间线”，那个时间线有一个Spock，一个McCoy，当然，还有一个自己。这在某种程度上解释了为什么他几次试图呼唤企业号，却始终没人回应的现况。但坏消息是，这两个人似乎已经抓住了他的大副与医生……

有那么一个瞬间，他在考虑冒充那个男人——他可以偷袭他们两个，然后偷走他们的通讯器。他可以抢先一步传送回舰，找到Spock，然后让他想想办法摆脱眼下的困境。他已经有十个小时没有见过Spock和McCoy了，他希望他们两个一切安好。但是这个计划当然，漏洞也是极为明显的。首先，他不确定自己可不可以以一敌二，虽然他还有着自己的相位枪，但他必须要找到一个好的时机。另一方面，他必须搞清这个Kirk是什么样的背景。

他得在他们返回星舰钱想出一个主意，然而主意，就是一种你越努力去想，越遍寻不到的玩意儿。他几乎要被走投无路的无计可施感逼到阵阵作呕，然而他的大脑还在飞速地运转。他必须要尽他所能，他得要尽他所能……

就是在这个时候，他听到身后传来了一阵响声。

“Well, well, well，”那个愉快的声音让人不自觉地冷汗直流，“看看我们逮到了哪个小宝贝，Spock？瞧瞧，瞧瞧这张脸，他长得跟我可真像——说实话，像得让我稍稍有那么一点点的恶心。你喜欢他吗，Spock？你要是不喜欢，我可以拿他去喂你养的狗。”

不需要再多的讯号，他向一侧打了个滚，大腿侧感受到的热度余温，证实了对方也同样在他逃走的那一刻扣动了扳机。他将相位枪掏了出来，单膝点地瞄准了原本身后的位置。

那张每天早上都可以在镜子里看到的脸正笑嘻嘻地看着他。

这个Kirk——再做任何的否认都没有了意义，因为他毫无疑问就是另一个世界的James Kirk——看起来要比企业号的舰长稍显年轻，也有可能是同样的岁数，这位舰长的烦心事要来得少些，所以他漫不经心的脸上，就浮现出一种纯真到了冷酷，无情到了残忍的神色。他确实是面上带着笑的，只是笑意却从未到达过蔚蓝的眼底。现在，他正举着相位枪，明明他才是抢先开枪的那个人，却偏偏表现得比谁都缺乏敌意来。

“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，Spock先生。”他用着一种甜蜜的语调，“他还拔枪呢。真可爱。我有说过他很恶心吗？我得收回这句话。简直就像只小猫一样，什么都不知道，还会对着人类露出爪子呢。”

“我必须提醒您，上次您这么说过的1.37分钟后，您就将那只挠了您的‘畜牲’丢进了焚化炉。”站在那个James Kirk旁边的瓦肯人面无表情地回答。

Jim不确定自己该先开枪打哪个，甚至不确认自己应不应当开枪。他就像是和另一个Kirk一起站在了一个危险的跷跷板上，任何一个动作都可能让这个跷跷板瞬间失衡，然后他们就会有一方成为坠入深渊的那个。

Jim希望那个人不会是自己，然而不幸的是，他正是处于劣势的那方。

“我听到了你们刚刚的谈话。”他虚张声势道，“你们似乎见到了我的舰员，如果能告知我他们的下落，我会感激不尽。”

“见到。”那个Kirk没有理他，反倒微侧着头，对着Spock眨了眨眼睛，“他用词还真是轻描淡写，讨人喜……”

Kirk的话是没机会说完了，只因为Jim在那一刻就下定决心扣动了扳机。如果他能够一枪解决Kirk，那么即使独自面对瓦肯人，手里有枪的前提下，他也有信心立于不败之地。然而Kirk的反应甚至要来得更快——他就像是早等着Jim的这一枪一样，就在Jim开枪的瞬间，他已经转到了另一个方向上去。

开枪的机会自然是只有一次的，他还没来得及重新瞄准，就已经被人掐住脖子，按倒在了地上。瓦肯人的三倍力量优势在此时暴露无遗。他的手指只离脱手的相位枪差着几厘米的距离，然而就是这几厘米的距离，不管他如何鼓起肌肉，都没有办法移动一星半点。

他试图至少把头部抬起来，现在，他的脸被人死死地压在泥土里，只有半边眼睛能够勉强看到跟自己视线平齐的高度。他看见了一双靴子，当然了，是一双属于舰长的军靴，真皮的黑色，一看就被人精心保养过。那双靴子顶了顶他的脸，或许是故意的，差点顶进他的嘴里去。

这会儿，他开始希望这个古怪的舰长能稍稍开开口，至少，不要像是这样带着一丝诡异的一言不发。俗话说，比喧嚣更危险的只有沉默，而当这个总是话说得没完没了，显得聒噪的Kirk突然安静下来时，Jim感觉到的只有锋刃一般的危险。

他们三个一言不发地倒在这儿，几乎沉默了长达一分钟之久。然后，他才又听到了Kirk的声音。那里面没有笑，也没有愤怒，只是有着一两分的平静。

“你想怎么处置他？”

“我以为这是该由您来定夺的意见。”

那舰长哼了一声。Jim努力翻起眼睛，想看清他的神情，然而还没来得及做到，他的脸就又被人踩了一脚。

是重到让人克制不住惊呼的一脚。

“我早前已经说过，我把他赏给你了。”他的鞋跟还没有抬起来，Jim几乎能听到自己的皮肉在骨骼上来回剐蹭的声响。“自然是你想让他怎么样，就可以把他怎么样。我可是连一丁点的意见都没有。”

他的鞋跟越来越用力，Jim几乎不能够克制自己将要冲出口的惨叫。

“嗯？”Kirk温和地说，“你怎么想？”

Spock，这个来自邪恶，也服从于邪恶的Spock还在沉默。Jim几乎以为，他在默许他的舰长将他践踏至死。

“我同样没有任何特殊的想法，”然后，那个男人说，声音还是和最初一样，冷淡平静，缺少波澜。“但考虑到你的癖好，舰长，我以为你会喜欢留下他。”

Kirk靴子停止了。

“哦？”他轻声说，“你觉得我喜欢？”

“就在0.73小时前，您抓获了来自另一个世界线的我与McCoy，从当时的状况看，您似乎因这结果而欣喜不已，并且热切盼望能够再见到同样来自另一个世界线的您，来满足自己在折磨方面令人难以苟同的趣味。”Spock的声音慢条斯理的，就好像并不是他在说，他舰长的爱好令人“难以苟同”一般。“我大胆设想，如果缺少了这一位，您最终会对此感到缺憾——而阻止您做下之后会后悔的选择，正是身为您的大副的我的责任。”

他说的话真的是过于平淡了，就好像他不是在Kirk的眼皮子底下救走了一个人，而是真正的事不关己，只是出于责任做出如上发言，而对Kirk是否会听取自己意见“满不在乎”一样。

但考虑到他是Spock，还是一个Jim并不了解的Spock，说不定满不在乎，才是这里正确的理解。

Kirk的脚还压在Jim的脸上，迟来的血腥味在剧痛之后，终于在他的口腔中渐渐散开。他感觉到有什么东西堵在嗓子眼，几乎是让他难以呼吸，然而他现在连大气都不敢喘一下。

Kirk的脚又往下落了落，然而旋即，就离开了他。他往后退了两步，声音重新变得轻快，充满了最开始的愉快感。

“你可真够自作多情的，Spock先生。”他懒洋洋地讲着，脚微微地岔开——兴许是做了一个手势，所以下一秒，Jim就感觉到自己被提了起来。这位另一个世界线的舰长正忙着捡起Jim的相位枪，津津有味地查看着它的设置，“哈！击晕档。”

他回过头来，用着果然和Jim一分不差的蓝眼睛，颇为讥讽地凝视着他，“对着敌人也依旧会手下留情，嗯？我可没想到原来在另一个世界，我会是这样的大善人。”

那个Kirk掐着他的面颊——正是受伤的那一侧，来回抻拽着，笑眯眯地抬起头来，对着Spock说，“我懂你为什么会为他求情——他可真是算得上一个小甜心。”

世界上真的可以有人将甜心说出如此唾弃的声调。

他几乎没能在被押送的路上进行什么挣扎——瓦肯人的铁钳让他连挣扎的幅度都难以做出。但至少这位Spock没有把他拖在地上，或者用任何多余的方式来折磨他。事实上，他看上去对整件事都表现得兴致缺缺。只在Jim被拽进那个小小飞船的某个舱房，试图踢踹反抗时，把他直接丢在了地面上。

地面的撞击，加上受伤的脸颊着地着实让人头晕目眩了一秒，然后他听到了更多熟悉的声音。

“Jim。”McCoy，只能是他这一侧的McCoy，凑到了他的身边——至少McCoy是活着的，这多少让人有了一点点的安心。但没有听到另一个声音，却让他的心吊了起来。

“Bo……Bones，”他吃力地说，满嘴都是粘腻的血感。“Spock呢？”

“Captain。”然后他听到了他，非常微弱，来自舱房的角落。Jim几乎是不顾McCoy反对的撑起了身。

他看到他的瓦肯人近乎蜷缩地停留在地板上，绿色的血渗透了他的衣服，甚至将房间的地板也一并浸湿。在踉踉跄跄地爬过去后，他意识到，Spock的体温很高，呼吸也来得虚弱。

“他需要救治。”他转过身，无视掉了张嘴说话时，肌肉进一步拖拽伤口产生的剧痛。“他在失血。”

那个瓦肯人，和Jim的Spock有着同一张脸，只是看起来表情要来得更加缺乏的瓦肯人站在房间外，微微地侧了侧头。“我可以保证，在2.13个小时内，这种程度并不致死，Kirk先生。你忽视了瓦肯人极端情况下的自愈能力。”他甚至抑扬顿挫地喊了他Kirk先生，古怪的瓦肯礼节。“我建议你尽可能地保持安静，如你所见，我的舰长并不是一个富有耐心的个体。”

就像是为了印证他所说的话，这句话还没讲完，稍远一点的地方就传来了Kirk的声音，“Spock！”他大声说，“过来，别和那个小子玩了。来操纵这艘该死的船！”

这就是为什么这位Spock，姑且称他为镜像的Spock吧，微微地朝他点了点头。当他这样时，他看起来跟Spock真是诡异的相像，只有那双眼睛，来得比往日还要更薄情些。

“恕我失陪。”他简洁地后退一步，电子门旋即喀哒上锁。

McCoy试图料理他的伤口，但他手里能用的东西不多，准确一点，除了一些酒精，和撕碎的制服布外，他什么也没有。而Spock，他躺在那儿，整个人都在高烧似的昏迷中。

只有握住Jim的手指紧了紧，让他明白瓦肯人还活着。

“不要害怕。”那是Spock透过接触试图传达给他的东西。“别担心我。”

这个世界上不会存在第二个明明自己将要死去，却还要用尽最后一点力气，试图鼓励并安慰James Kirk的人了。

这就是为什么我在害怕。Jim心想。

哦，Spock，你不知道我们掉进了怎样的地狱。


	2. Chapter 2

 

他们被关在了企业号的禁闭室内。三十英尺长，二十英尺宽，十英尺的高度，除了一面审讯用的透明幕墙外只有白白的墙壁，在关押俘虏的能力上，它可以说历经改造人可汗等生物的亲身检验。

最坏的消息，是McCoy并不在他们身边。在他们被关进禁闭室大约10分钟后，外面出现了一队安全官，指明要将McCoy带离此处。

“我不管你们到底想拿我干什么，”那个时候撑起身子，毫不畏惧地怒视着安全官的医生厉声说，“你们最好快点弄一点医疗措施来，告诉你们头儿，如果他不想要一个死掉的瓦肯俘虏，他至少得给我一个原生质修复器！”

他的要求没有起到任何的作用，镜像世界的安全官看起来全都是一群除了完成任务外不想惹上任何麻烦的混账，在长达一分钟的僵持后，他们冲进了禁闭室直接捉人，情况一度是混乱的，因为Jim要一面帮助老骨头拖住敌人的大腿，一面又得让他们不要踩到躺在地上，尚处昏迷状态的Spock。他差一点就抢到一把相位枪，但电击棍的速度来得更快，他被闷棍打得双膝一软，只是手还不愿意从相位枪的枪柄上松开，于是那个安全官——在他原来的世界，他曾经叫过cupcake，还偶尔会跟对方在餐厅一起接杯咖啡的，踹在了他的胃上。

他摔了出去，眼前都是神经反射造成的蓝绿夹杂的斑点。这让他头晕眼花了好几秒，才能勉强从地上支撑着爬起身来。

他们已经逮到了McCoy——医生看起来只是比几分钟前变得更加愤怒了。“你们是在谋杀。”他朝着他们吐唾沫，“当然，可以想像，谋杀对你们这些可悲的家伙来说就是最好的娱乐。但你们确认你们的头儿想要两个死尸吗？跟他们长得一模一样，来自另一个世界的企业号舰长和大副的死尸？即使是猿人都会比你们更懂得趋利避害。我见过你们头儿，我们都知道这个世界的James Kirk不是做慈善的。”

他的辱骂看起来稍稍有了一点作用，虽然直接结果是他也被人又加上了一脚。Jim试图爬过去，然而距离太远。

“照顾好Spock！”这是McCoy被拖走前最后喊出的话，“我只要见到这里任何一个管事的就会要求他给Spock提供必要的医疗救助。只是让他……让他在那之前撑住！”

所以，现在，这里只有他，还有昏迷的Spock。区别于2个小时前，Spock在简单的呼唤和碰触后，还能微微颤动着睫毛给出一点反应，现在他只是一动不动地阖着眼睑，脸颊苍白，高高的颧骨因为深陷的眼窝而显得更加突出。

这让Jim手足无措地又将手轻放在他和McCoy一起，用撕碎的T恤和半件制服打的简易绷带上。这种感觉是窒息的，他就在Spock的旁边，他可以碰到他，可以感知到他，然而瓦肯人的生命却在悄无声息地从他的身体间流走。像是几次捧起，都会再次从指缝中漏下的沙，而James Kirk就跪在这儿，看着他，意识到自己的无能为力。

“我在那个时候，”他想起一年以前，某个晚上，他们一起下完棋，坐在椅子上，享受着当时温暖而惬意的沉默时，Spock突然告诉他的事，“目睹了你的……死亡。我无法用言语表达那是怎样的一种感受。所以如果有时在你受伤的情况下，我的行动会出现一定的不可预测性，我希望你可以谅解。”

他忘了当时他是怎么回答的他，因为他一向不太擅长面对像是这样过于直白的情感表露的时刻。但如果他能回到那个时候，他肯定说出比那时他所能说的还要更加触及心底的东西。

“Spock。”他喃喃地用指节擦过瓦肯人惨白的面颊，那上面不再有熟悉的淡青色，也没有他所熟悉的瓦肯人偏高的温度。

他就像是睡着了，他怎么可以在这样的时刻还毫无知觉地沉睡。

Jim觉得他的身体里塞着好大一团的东西，那让他窒息，让他反复地将手指蜷缩又舒张，就好像摇晃Spock，或者绝望地吼叫，就可以将Spock的生命给夺回来。

即使是他自己一个人，孤零零地在安全门的一侧等死时，他都没有这样地害怕过，那是一种比死亡更加绝望的冰冷。

他突然下定决心，跌跌撞撞地回到玻璃幕墙旁。他咣咣地砸动它，丝毫不管禁闭室惩罚一样，通过幕墙施加与他的电击。

“有没有人。”他喊叫，他的瞳孔因为过量的电击而不自然地放大，“这儿有人……有人要死了！”

叫你们的舰长来，他朝着空荡无人的房间奋力大吼道，把他叫过来，告诉他他想做什么都可以。只是Spock……他要死了！

没有人。

怒吼只是在房间里一阵阵的回荡，直到最后变成遥远而微弱的呼声。

有没有人。

最后一拳——因为捶打得过于用力，而反过来提高了施加在他身上强度的电击让他的身体向后弹去，他倒在地上，有那么会儿，发出了一阵连自己也听不懂的怒嚎。

然后，又是沉默。房间里只有沉默徒留。

他想要……想要杀掉那个James Kirk，想要掐死那个该死的洋洋得意的舰长，想要让某个人的血溅在地板上的欲望已经渐渐地减弱，就像是浪潮从人的身上褪去，顺带着卷走人所有的激情，生命与活力一般。

他意识到他的嘴唇在抖，他浑身都在颤抖。他觉得很冷，他想要回到他的Spock的身边去。

但是他的肌肉不受控制，他的身体无法移动。

Spock。他想。

谁来救救他。

当他听到电子门打开的声音时，他的心中甚至无法燃起一丝一毫的怒火。他带着希望，最后的一点破碎的希望抬起头望去。

James Kirk站在玻璃的幕墙之外，背着手，跟在他身后的，还有那个安然无恙，看起来对这里发生的每一件事——包括来自另一个时间线上的自己将要死去，都毫无兴趣的瓦肯人。他们身后还有四位安全官。

他跟那个Kirk，那个镜像版的自己无助地对视了两秒。

他明白了那个自己想要什么。

他张嘴，他的嘴唇在抖，然后他听到了那个词从他的舌尖滑下。

“求你……”他跪在地上，盯着他，努力控制着每一块还在因生理反射而颤抖着不停的肌肉。“你怎样我都可以，只是他，”他的嘴唇正在颤抖，“Spock，他要死了。”

救救他。他用着破碎的声音说。求求你救救他。

那个镜像的Kirk依旧站在原地，他刀锋似薄情而漠然的目光从他身上舔了过去。

他没有别的选择，他只能乞求他。

他缓慢地将脸埋了下去，头抵在地板上，努力让自己看起来顺服，且毫无抵抗。当他这么做的时候，他的心里有什么东西被割伤了，大概是他破碎的自尊。然而这不重要。

只要能救下Spock，这就是 **值得** 的。

他不知道自己维持了这个动作有多久，才听到Kirk发出了一声笑。

一声笑。

那个男人弯起了眼睛，就像是饱食过了某样东西的鬣狗般，显出了一种极为漂亮的丑恶。他甚至用胳膊肘戳了戳自己大副的腹部，，“我早就告诉过你，Spock，他不可能丢下他亲爱的大副不管的。”

你瞧，我只要抓住了他的Spock，我就捏住了他的命根子。他满意地说，他为了他的Spock什么都可以做。

他走到了幕墙旁。他的蓝眼睛正毫无遮掩地，以一种对待畜牲似的，夹杂着觉得有趣的无动于衷地，俯视着他。

他想杀了他，为了他被人践踏踩碎的自尊，为了他至今不知道情形的McCoy，当然，还有为了他身后，因为这袭击而将要死去的Spock。

然而他不能，所以他只能重新垂下了头，将愤怒与恨掩藏在眼底。

“我喜欢他这个表情，”那个Kirk若有所思地说，他的声线里带着一种微弱的难以捉摸，“去，让开点。给我们腾出点地方，让我好好看看你的大副。”

他放在膝盖上的手不自觉地紧了一紧，在那一刻，很多念头从他的心里闪过，从Kirk到底是否会救治Spock，他是否只是单纯在玩弄着他人的希望与绝望，再到他除了期望外可以说是毫无选择。他直起身，虚弱地朝着一边闪开。

当他这么做的时候，他意识到那个Spock，那个该死的清醒并且看上去对那个疯子的所作所为没有他妈的哪怕一丁点意见的Spock正盯着他。

黑色的眼睛就像是面镜子般，毫无感情地映照出了这一切。

“这才像话。”Kirk对他的语气，好似对待一条路边的野狗。他带着安全官和瓦肯人——当然啦，这个胆小鬼怎么敢离开这两种人——踏进了禁闭室。幕墙在他们进入后，又开始缓慢地闭合。

他走到了Spock的面前，先是站在那儿，歪着头好好地看了会儿，好像那是什么极为有趣的玩具，然后，他用靴子尖轻轻地踹了踹Spock的脸颊。

Jim吼了一声，那声音甚至不像是人的，而像是某种绝望的野兽。

Kirk甚至没有费心回过头来看他。然后他重新直起身，轻快地拍了拍手。“我改变主意了，”他快活地说，“对这位瓦肯人，我有了新的招待方式——安全官，”他下令，“把他给我带走。”

那几个人拖着步子走了过去，他们拎起毫无知觉的Spock，就像是司空见惯地捡起一具尸体。

Jim再也无法忍受像是这样的情况。他无法忍受Spock死后，还要遭受折磨与羞辱的念头。他扑了上去，想要与这个恶魔同归于尽，却被站立在一旁的瓦肯人抢先一步地抓住了肩膀。

他没有用瓦肯掐，所以Jim还能挣扎。他试图撕咬，但那手指只是微微地用力，他肩部以下的部位就突然地失去了知觉。

他几乎是在一种泥泞的暴怒中看着他们将Spock运走，他的绝望被丢入了漩涡中，只是升腾起了更加粘稠的怒火。他发誓如果有机会，他要用牙，自己的牙，将Kirk那张令人作呕的脸嚼碎，他要将他撕咬开，一片片，将他变成一团恶心的肉片。他发誓，他恨他。

但是，但是，Spock。

Spock真的快要死了。

“他不会让他死的。”

一个声音。

一个微不可察，如果不是那个瞬间，这个念头让他浑身有如雷击，他会以为那不过是他幻想出来的，极低的声音，快速地说。

他还跪在那儿，因为这不知从何处而来，却让他重新燃起了希望的句子而茫然了好久之后，才突然意识到的，抬起眼睛去看依旧将他控制在原地的Spock。

跟他这么说完，就好似再也没有其他可说的话一样，重新抿起了嘴唇，只是面无表情地凝视着Kirk背影的瓦肯人，不动声色地放开了他。

他瘫倒在了地上，不是因为他乐意，而是他的肌肉尚且无法恢复知觉。他在原地大口地喘息，看着那个Spock，镜像的Spock也同样穿过幕墙走了出去。

他的黑靴子踏在地板上，一步一步，仿佛完全不受周遭影响一样地，将每一步都踏得很稳。

这个人并不是在骗他。

虽然对于敌人产生信任可以说是极为荒谬，然而不知为何，Jim就是可以这样确信道。

Spock并不会骗他。

他近乎脱力一样地倒在原地，让自己暂且不去想，他自己，McCoy，或者被救回来的Spock将会遭遇怎样的折磨，只是沉浸在Spock并不会死所带来的，令人想要哭泣的触动之中。

“谢谢你，”当那个瓦肯人也要消失在门口时，他盯着他的背影低声说。“……Spock。”

瓦肯人的脚步并没有丝毫的停滞。

他知道他听到了。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为是突发作品所以更新完全是有一搭没一搭，其实这次更新也是答应了人会更结果一直没有更，拖了快一个月吧我终于缓缓运转……过渡章怎么写都很一般，原谅我吧ry

舰长日志2263.4

我，Spock，Bones，在遭遇传送事故后，于一颗M级行星的探索中相继被俘。目前，俘虏我们的敌人并没有表现出杀害我们的意图，但我因他们的首领，James T. Kirk，一名与我有着高度相似外貌的个体感到不安。我无法判断他的真实目的。他……似乎想通过折磨我们来取乐。我与Spock被关在禁闭室中的时间已达约18个小时，他们为Spock提供了基础医疗。而Bones……我得知他被单独囚禁在医疗湾内。我无法确保他的安全。

通过舱内轮机运行的声音判断，整艘星舰正在以大约5～6的曲速离开我们被俘的星球。我无法联系到企业号，无法得知船员情况。我们没有计划，没有机会，没有任何可以保护自己的武器与装备。虽然我并不想使用这样的说法……

（他微微地停顿了一秒）

我们，希望全无。

 

* * *

 

 

他不会在日志里描述自己在等待时经历的绝望与痛苦，因为比起正在经受折磨的Spock和Bones来说，他的痛苦可以说微不足道。在他第八次试图检查禁闭室的构造，试图寻找到一个可以利用的纰漏的时候，有位奴隶送来了一块巴掌大的面包，和仅够润湿喉咙的清水。

他需要与那位奴隶进行沟通——在表明友好的前提下，获取跟Spock和Bones有关的情报。然而不管他说些什么，那名奴隶只是满脸的惊恐，既没有逃走，却也不肯回话。 

这花费了他几分钟来弄明白，这位年轻的人类奴隶没有回话的原因，是她无法发出声音：她张开的嘴巴里没有可供活动的舌尖，取而代之的则是在舌根处的一个丑陋硬结，它应当是用来帮助人完成吞咽动作，好让他们不至在割去舌头之后因饥饿而死。但那也是这笨重的硬块唯一可以做到的东西。

他没有想到他还能比几个小时前，在Bones和Spock相继被带走时要更加的恶心与愤怒。他在漫长的工作中经历过囚禁，痛苦，还有对同伴命垂一线的恐惧。他不会说他习惯了这些，但，那依旧是成为舰长后生活的一个部分。他为他的朋友们感到痛苦，对那个男人的行为怒火中烧——但到目前为止，James Kirk并没有跟某个异常排外又以变态兴趣为乐的星球主宰表现出任何本质的区别。他或许以为，在他身体的某个角落，认为这个男人会对他的同类，同一个世界的同类，表现出更多的仁慈与耐心。但是这个奴隶的存在却直接击碎了Jim对那个男人仅存人性的幻想——仆人的绝大多数工作，除了作为一个人来与他人进行交流沟通之外，剩下的部分，全部可以交由电脑来完成。如果想要保守一个秘密，他们大可以直接叫电脑替代他们，正如没有奴隶制的联邦所做的那样。所以在这样的一个社会背景下，割去一个女人的舌头，唯一的目的就只能是恶意的取乐。而当Jim想到那个男人跟自己有着同一张脸时，更加强烈的反胃感淹没了他。

他不该继续和这个女孩交流，因为他们的交流随时有可能会害死她。但另一方面，想要离开，他又要尽自己所能地从各方面搜罗信息。所以当他鼓励女孩用手语和自己交谈时，他对自己感到了同等程度的厌恶。

他别无选择。

但他确实为此而痛恨。

那个女孩依旧谨慎，她尚没有大胆到会跟Jim吐露任何消息，事实上，绝大多数时候她就只是站在那儿，不知所措地凝望着他。然而这个开端已经比他所设想得要好，他相信，假以时日，她并非不能被劝服。

“谢谢你。”所以，当他冲着她微笑时，他的道谢发自真心。“我明白你所冒的风险……所以不管怎样，谢谢。”

他将饮尽的水杯放回了托盘上。这句道谢让那个女孩瞪大了眼睛。她先四下望了一圈，虽然在一个被电脑操控的大船上，这样的动作本质上来说毫无意义。

“啊。”她小心翼翼地含着胸，将手藏在腹部的位置，偷偷地向他比划，“呜呜，啊。”

希望又从他的身体里升起。他忘记了原先从骨子里涌出来的疲惫，尽力地试图去理解她。“你是说，”女孩侧了侧耳朵，手指偷偷做出了一个锐角的手势，“跟我一起来的瓦肯人，还有，”他必须控制住自己的声音，以免将这名姑娘吓跑，“人类，”女孩点头，“他们……活着。他们还活着？”

即使是用着耳语一样的语调，他的声音里也一定是透露出了某种狂喜，因为有那么一秒，那个女孩被他吓到了，随即，一个笑容有点害羞地偷偷绽放了开。

他要用所有能想到的语言来赞美她，来歌颂她。但在他来得及这么做之前，女孩的神情变化了一下。

有什么东西正在靠近。

她端起盘子飞快转身，开始向着门口移动。当禁闭室外的大门打开时，她已经走到了门口位置。

瓦肯人——虽然身上没有什么多余特征，但仅仅通过神态与面容就可以知道，那绝非Jim所熟知的Spock的男人停住了脚步。他漆黑的视线漫不经心地掠过了那位女孩。

女孩瑟缩了一下，她手里的托盘，还有Jim的心，都在因这颤抖而轻轻地打了个颤。

最后，镜像的Spock什么也没有说。他让出了一条路，叫那位女孩安静地走了出去。

Jim压抑住自己为这个女孩长出一口气的冲动，从Spock开门起，他就一直维持着高度的警觉。现在，他试图从地上站起身来，膝盖却打了个颤。

捶打玻璃帘幕所造成的伤害不仅仅在他双手上，还包括了他的神经与内脏的击穿伤。在女孩到来之前，他颤抖地试图检查禁闭室的地板时，他就已经能够感觉到肾上腺素褪去后，顺着神经乱蹿，令人头晕目眩的疼痛。如果他的医生，或者大副在这里，他们一定会责骂他不肯好好休息的举动。

他倒是希望能听到他们的责骂。

他想到他们的处境，只觉得心正在火上烧。

“他们两个呢？” 他不动声色地再次提了一口气，总算是摇摇晃晃地直立起身。

他希望敌人没有留意到他身体的虚弱，虽然必要时候的卖惨示弱他不是没有干过，但不到必要的时候，他还不想。“他们人在哪里？”

瓦肯人的大副的手背在身后。“你无需担心McCoy医生的处境，”他的声音平静而沉着。“他被软禁在了医务室，目前并没有性命之忧。”

一个长时间的停顿。

那个瓦肯人正若有所思地凝视着他的脸，而伴随着他的凝视，Jim觉得自己的心正向着胃部沉去。

“Spock呢。”他问。“Spock？你们……”他试图维持一个冷静的表象，他现在不可以被激怒，但另一方面，他的焦躁又让他无法保持应有的理智。“你曾经说……”

他知道敌人的保证在这种环境下没有任何的意义，指责说你曾经说他不会有事，只是一种会让人发笑的天真。但即使如此，他依旧感觉到了被背叛的刺痛。

大概是因为他真的有那么一个瞬间信任过他。

大概是因为他跟他最信任的人拥有着完全一致的面孔。

他将那后半句话，包括对此的焦虑与痛苦又重新咽回到了肚子里去。他咬紧牙关。

那个瓦肯人的视线一直落在他的脸上，一开始，是直白地观察着他的面部表情，再然后，就像是这表情让他联想起了什么似的，那目光竟然出现了一瞬间的停滞。

他在那一刻沉浸在了自己的思绪里——对于其他人来说，或许，Spock的表情没有出现过任何的变化。然而Jim却足够了解他，他足够了解Spock，所以当那个神态出现的时候，他捕捉到了。

Spock在回忆一段过去。

“您相当关心您大副的状况。”那个既陌生，又令人熟悉的瓦肯人继续着。“令人印象深刻。”

“我关心我的每一位舰员。”Jim冷冷地回答。“你并没有回答我的问题——Spock呢？”

他已经打定了主意，如果他不能知道Spock的情况，那么无论这个男人会跟自己说什么，他都一定不会再开口。然而Spock的回应倒是比他想象得要来得轻易得多。

“我确信如此。”来自另一个世界的男人一板一眼地说道，“您无需如此紧张，Kirk舰长。您的大副状态良好，没有任何性命之忧。他在被押解到这里来的路上，如果我计算无误，1.37分钟后就将会抵达此处。”

Jim眨了眨眼，直到这时，他才意识到冷汗浸透了他的手心。

“你用我大副的状况来试探我。”他说，“为什么，Spock先生？观察我对我大副可能遭遇危险时的反应对你来说有什么实际用处吗？这是否令你开心？还是说，开心是一种不合逻辑的感情？”

这次，Spock的表情是不曾变化的——当他的Spock面对需要谈判的敌人时，也会露出一模一样，公事公办的神情。当他开口的时候，他的眼睛藏在细密的睫毛之下。“我不理解你在说什么，Kirk舰长——我只是作为指挥官发觉奴隶在此处停留的时间过长，故此前来确认情况。就情况而言还真是恰巧——在我到来的2.37秒前，她刚好完成了自己的工作。您是否想要知道这样的情形在现实发生的实际概率？”

Jim撑住了自己的表情。“我不关心那种东西，你想说什么？”

“重点并不是‘我想说什么’，或者，您关不关心。您应当知道此事真正的重点在于舰长得知此事后，是否会对她于您囚室停留的7.83分钟怀有兴趣。我假设您可以预测他可能会出现的行为。”

成千上万种应对方式在Jim脑内疯狂地转动。

“你不会告诉他的。”他说。“他没必要知道。”

从Spock平静的神情里，他看不出这个瓦肯人对“他没必要知道”这件事到底持有着怎样的一种想法。事实上，他只是挑了挑眉。

就是这个挑眉让Jim突然明白了自己该说什么。

“我……试图跟她交流。但她什么也不肯说。”他回答，依然做好了这只不过是一个陷阱的准备。“她的嘴很严，你没有必要……我只是想知道Spock和Bones的情况。我不肯把杯子还给她……惩罚她是没有必要的。”

Spock接受了这个说法，“我建议您之后不要再尝试此种行为。舰长的耐心非常有限，您也见识过……”

那个瓦肯人还说了些什么，Jim没有听清，他其实也不是很在乎。因为他的注意力已经全部集中在了Spock身后的那道大门上。通过那道门，他可以看到走廊上正在行进的一个队伍。在队伍的排首，相位枪的瞄准之下，他辨认出了他所熟悉的那个人。

他的Spock面色苍白，腰腹部带着血渍的T恤亦不曾换过。但至少，他的步伐稳健，虽然勉强，头却依旧高昂着。

只是当他看见他的脸时，他的嘴唇出现了轻轻地颤抖。

Jim。那个口型像是说。

这就已经是他想要知道的全部了。

他收回了目光，坦然回视着那个已经说完了话的瓦肯人。他的心态，在焦躁了这么久了之后，第一次回归了一种稳定的从容不迫。他知道这种从容是可笑的，因为他跟Spock的境遇并没有任何的改变，但是当他的大副活生生地出现在他的面前时，他就又有了可以抗争的希望与底气。

被他凝视着的镜像Spock眼皮微微跳了一下。但是他并没有对眼前的一幕多做评论，只是转过头，同样眺望着向着他们接近的队伍。

在接近的过程中，禁闭室的空气中似乎存在着某样东西。他的Spock在最初的对视中确认过Jim的情况后，就没有再看他。与之相对的是，他盯着面前这个正若有所思着的瓦肯人。

“Svik。”他听到他的大副说。“Sa-mekh ak'sh'lz tu. Kup-fun-tor ha'kiv na'ish du stau?”

“Nam'uh ralash-fam。”镜像的Spock语调缓慢却坚决，“Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar。”

这让他大副神情中的怒气变得更为严厉：“Dvin-tor kae-amp？”

“Dvin-tor khart-lan。”对这个问题，镜像Spock倒是相当坦然。“Ka du。Du khart-lan dash-tor，tishau ish-veh。”

Spock的目光在那个瞬间掠过了Jim。在那一瞥中，他看见了瓦肯人眼睛深处的忧虑——当他感到忧心时，他的眸色会暗得发黑。

“Aishan。”

“Korsau du。”

现在，Spock向着他走来。当他这样做时，押送他的士兵，还有镜像的Spock一起站在原地。上了膛的相位枪包围着他们，然而当他看到Spock，活生生的，虽然虚弱，但却是活着的Spock的时候，他依旧感到了一种不可思议的如释重负。

当Spock穿越幕墙时，Jim迎向了他，他知道这傻得不行，事实上，当他迈动腿的时候，他的身体还因为电击伤造成的麻痹踉跄了一下。他以为他会跌倒，然而那双手抢先一步接住了他。

即使在这个时候，Spock的手依旧跟过去一样的沉稳，有力，他将他撑了起来，让他不至于跌落，当Jim终于站稳了脚，他意识到瓦肯人正缓缓抚摸着他的面颊。

“Jim……”在压抑的疲倦中，他能够听到这声呼唤之下，像是暗流一样不断涌动着的感情。“ha-tor。”

你还活着。他用英语又一次地重复。这是毫无意义的行为，因为它只是陈述了一件显而易见的事实。

但是Jim明白了他的意思。在拥抱中，他收紧了搂着Spock的手臂。

虽然前路艰险，毫无希望……但是眼下，这个拥抱对他们来说，就是最重要的事。


End file.
